Dhammapada Verse 306 - Sundariparibbajika Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verse 306 - Sundariparibbajika Vatthu' Abhutavadi nirayam upeti yo vapi katva na karomi caha ubhopi te pecca sama bhavanti nihinakamma manuja parattha. ---- Verse 306: One who tells lies (about others) goes to niraya(hell); one who has done evil and says "I did not do it" also goes to niraya(hell). Both of them being evil-doers, suffer alike (in niraya/hell) in their next existence. ---- The Story of Sundari the Wandering Female Ascetic While residing at the Jetavana monastery, the Buddha uttered Verse (306) of this book, with reference to Sundari, a wandering female ascetic. As the number of people revering the Buddha increased, the non-Buddhist ascetics found that the number of their following was dwindling. Therefore, they became very jealous of the Buddha; they were also afraid that things would get worse if they did not do something to damage the reputation of the Buddha. So, they sent for Sundari and said to her, "Sundari, you are a very beautiful and clever young lady. We want you to put Samana Gotama to shame, by making it appear to others that you are having sexual dealings with him. By so doing, his image will be impaired, his following will decrease and many would come to us. Make the best use of your looks and be crafty." Sundari understood what was expected of her. Thus, late in the evening, she went in the direction of the Jetavana monastery. When she was asked where she was going, she answered, "I am going to visit Samana Gotama; I live with him in the Perfumed Chamber of the Jetavana monastery." After saying this, she proceeded to the place of the non-Buddhist ascetics. Early in the morning the next day, she returned home, if anyone asked her from where she had come she would reply, "I have come from the Perfumed Chamber after staying the night with Samana Gotama." She carried on like this for two more days. At the end of three days, those ascetics hired some drunkards to kill Sundari and put her body in a rubbish heap near the Jetavana monastery. The next day, the ascetics spread the news about the disappearance of Paribbajika Sundari. They went to the king to report the matter and their suspicion. The king gave them permission to search where they wished. Finding the body near the Jetavana monastery, they carried it to the palace. Then they said to the king, "O king, the followers of Gotama have killed this Paribbajika and have thrown away her body in the rubbish heap near the Jetavana monastery to cover up the misdeed of their teacher." To them the king replied, "In that case, you may go round the town and proclaim the fact." So they went round the town carrying the dead body of Sundari, shouting, "Look! What the followers of Gotama have done; see how they have tried to cover up the misdeed of Gotama!" The procession then returned to the palace. The bhikkhus living in the Jetavana monastery told the Buddha what those ascetics were (doing to damage his reputation and impair his image. But the Buddha only said, "My sons, you just tell them this," and then spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 306: One who tells lies (about others) goes to niraya(hell); one who has done evil and says "I did not do it" also goes to niraya(hell). Both of them being evil-doers, suffer alike (in niraya/hell) in their next existence. ---- The king next ordered his men to further investigate the murder of Sundari. On investigation, they found out that Sundari had died at the hands of some drunkards. So they were brought to the king. When questioned, the drunkards disclosed that they were hired by the ascetics to kill Sundari and put her body near the Jetavana monastery. The king then sent for the non-Buddhist ascetics, and they finally confessed their role in the murder of Sundari. The king then ordered them to go round the town and confess their guilt to the people. So they went round the town saying, "We are the ones who killed Sundari. We have falsely accused the disciples of Gotama just to bring disgrace on Gotama. The disciples of Gotama are innocent, only we are guilty of the crime." As a result of this episode, the power, the glory and the fortune of the Buddha were very much enhanced.